


The Voice Cometh

by JeffTheRock



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Humanity, Minor Headcanon, Philosphy-ish? I don't know, Problem of Evil, Questions on Humanity, Survival, no beta we die with honor lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffTheRock/pseuds/JeffTheRock
Summary: What does it feel like to be questioned by a strange and ominous entity?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Whazzup? Boy, have I been busy with school, but since I'm on break, I have more time on my shoulders now! Here's a new story in five parts, in celebration too of Season 3 coming, hehe. Also, if ya'll still catching up with Stories of Final Space, I have about two stories in tow, and I'll post it shortly. Enjoy! And Yes, Final Space is owned by Adult Swim, TBS, and Olan Rogers.

_Why have you come here?_

"What does it have to do with you?"

_You do know you were never meant to be here._

"Nobody does."

_But why come here?_

"Because I was the only one who could do it."

_Would you pick anyone?_

"What kind of question is that? There's no way I could choose. I told you. Nobody is meant to be here!"

_But you're here._

"Who are you?!"

The mysterious voice cackled softly. Up until now, Quinn could not find the source of that voice. She turned her head in every direction. There was nothing. Nothing but a dark red space, with some structures resembling nerve cells stretching like seaweeds all the way down the bottomless pit, and much darker figures floating about, and she feared to infer that they were floating dead bodies.

"What do you want from me?"

The voice cackled louder,

_What's your name?_

"Do you have to know, or maybe you know?"

_Don't get upset, my dear. I am only here to keep you company. Final Space is nothing but a wasteland. Nothing desirable or anything worth is present here. You, for one, are from a world where there is still light, and hope._

"The Earth is gone because of you, or whatever that thing that took my planet. It's my only home. No other planet can replace it."

_What an interesting insight, but you haven't answered my question yet. Please, may I know your name?_

She concluded that it wasn't omnipotent as she thought it to be, "Quinn. Happy now?"

There was no response for a few minutes, or whatever time length there is in Final Space, until,

_You are remarkable, Quinn. I know how much you value understanding the cosmos, time, and reality. It was your passion._

Quinn was confused. How did it know her interests? "How much more do you know about me?" she asked curiously, yet firmly to keep her ground

_That's interesting. I know most things, but not everything. I really like to get to know you more. Now that you're here, it'll be much easier._

Quinn gave a shuddering sigh, "Tell me your story."

_Very well. In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothingness. Then came Beings of Unimaginable Light who made the universe through the Arachnitects that wove every fabric of reality. The Titans were eventually born to assist them until one of them refused to keep establishing order by the time they worked on reality's final edges. His name was Bolo. He never wanted the order the Arachnitects so desired to establish: An order of perfection, with no misery to come along with. Bolo wanted a reality revolving on strife in exchange for strength. No being in this reality wants strife at all. It is undesirable._

_He planned to kill them all so that he could carry on with his plan. That was how evil came into reality. It was because of Bolo, that there is misery in the universe._

_That was when I came to save everything. I was never called. I never knew what I was, but what I am. What I have, I use, and what I yearn for, I strive. I knew that Bolo would destroy order, so I saved the Titans and empowered them to imprison him._

"But why are the Titans here?"

_The Arachnitects betrayed us. They only wanted to remain in power. They sealed us in here out of fear they would end up like Bolo. We were discarded like worn-out and used up heaps. We never deserved to be here. Time and time again, we struggle to free ourselves from Final Space and reclaim our rightful place._

"Why are you doing this?"

_Do you not believe me, Quinn? We only wanted to fix what Bolo and the Arachnitects already destroyed. In turn, you will benefit from it with a life of perfection._

"You're only gonna make it worse. We did all we could to stop every breach. It was because of that breach the whole universe would be destroyed. Lives would have been lost if it were for you!"

_You did a whole lot._

The whole view suddenly began to light up, and Quinn froze to see an immense horror displayed right in front of her. Countless corpses floating almost everywhere (even to Quinn's side), some rotting and some already decayed to the bone. Every corpse wore differently, ranging from an Infinity Guard's uniform to a roguish civilian attire. They bore yellow hair, and most of them were ruffled crew cuts, the kind of hairstyle Gary Goodspeed would have.

"Gary?" Quinn breathed, her agape mouth quivering. And not to mention, countless of Garys, "How is this possible?"

_Garys from every timeline had closed countless breaches. I am amazed your kind are hell-bent on keeping itself alive, even at the cost of sacrificing its members, but what about us? The Titans? We also want to live and thrive. But out of every one of your kind, why Gary?_

"That's not true." Quinn affirmed, "I am from that timeline where Gary doesn't have to do it."

_So you say._

And those were its last words. Nothing more came from that point. Quinn wanted to protest further, but she knew it wouldn't be coming back unless it wanted to.


	2. What He Means to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped for Season 3! So far, we all don't know what Final Space nor Invictus is really like yet. It just so happened that I wanted to give my take on Invictus based on my understanding of him in Season 2. I just hope to finish this whole fic before S3 comes out :')

It had been a while since that kind of conversation took place. Quinn wrapped her legs close together as she quietly floated over the vast void. She could think of nothing but Gary, and somehow that mysterious entity would be plotting to take him down and worse, kill him slowly and painfully. Maybe Gary was as important as his father, or somehow held a bigger and important role destined to him, which may be why there are countless of Garys followed by the entity's curiosity of that sort. But Gary just had to live, even if the Earth, a far more precious lot to protect, was already gone. She couldn't stand Gary getting more burden from the universe and its unfair plans for him—even from that thing so invested in him.

"I'm not gonna let you get Gary," she whispered mostly to herself.

And finally, _How sure are you?_

How the hell did it hear her whispering, but anyway,

"I'd do anything to keep him from you."

_How? Do you even know me well?_

Quinn felt she was about to cry. She just couldn't process all of this. She didn't know what to do. She felt she couldn't do anything else but float until death, but she still held onto the hope that Gary would remain alive. That was the very least she could do: to keep holding on, "Whatever evil plan there is and something that has to do with Gary, it won't happen."

_Ease yourself, Quinn. You are too stressed. Let me leave you in peace. Call me then if you need me._

What's with the sudden change of tone?

* * *

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

_I only wanted to keep you company._

"You can call your titan friends, and see if they can talk to me, or maybe eat me. I don't need you."

_You will someday. Maybe I can help you save Gary._

Quinn wouldn't trust it, but she had to play along if she wanted to know its motives, "How? Why do you want to save Gary all of a sudden?"

_Is it what you want? You cared for him._

"Yes. He means to me. That's it."

_Let me tell you a little secret. I have been watching Gary. Remember how you shared a date together in that bar while the Earth was ending? That kiss he gave and saying he will give you more._

Quinn shuddered deeply and her mouth sank and slightly opened in shock. How much more does it know her every move?

_I remember how his father, years ago, closed one of the breaches we opened, and my, how interesting that for the first time, you came here. It has been your passion, and you finally achieved it! But, as you said, "You are never coming back."_

"How long have you been watching me? Everyone?"

_Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I am not there. I come by occasionally, watching every move of every kind in your universe._

"Stop it! This can't be happening! Leave me alone for once!"

_I can't. I need to see in order to ensure reality's survival. But if you wish,_

"Wait!" She cried letting out a hand, but the mysterious voice didn't come back anymore. Quinn wondered what it exactly looked like. She grit her teeth in anger, but as soon as she calmed down, she began to wonder what it exactly looked like. It may not reveal its body yet, but she looked forward to that. She actually had so much to ask, and now she scorned herself for letting him get away.

* * *

Now that a significant time has passed, it was time she decided to confront it again, "I have questions." she said confidently yet softly.

_Go ahead,_

"What are you?"

_I am what I am._

"Right, but what are you? Are you a Titan?"

_No. I am but their emissary. You don't understand, child._

"Where is this place you are trying to return to? What's your plan?"

_We only want to escape this wasteland. We belong in your dimension._

"Why is Gary so important? Out of anyone who can stop the breach, like his father, why only Gary?"

_That is not important, Quinn. He merely came here to save his kind. Countless times we have lost because of him and that was why we killed him._

"You're insane!"

_Gary is dangerous, Quinn! Don't fall into whatever he may be having!_

A slow rumbling sound shook the void as the reply became harsh and louder. Quinn took a deep breath and decided to plan her words, but even if her words would cause it to kill her, she wouldn't care any less. Whatever may happen to her, she will just go with it.

_Gary has something inside him that will put all reality at destruction. His countless sacrifices showed that he has a deep power inside, powerful enough to slowly destroy our world._

"You've destroyed so much already."

_But we can fix what we took from you, not him. He is only mortal, while we are gods, Quinn. If he continues to live, all of reality will continue to suffer. We can end it right now, only if we escape Final Space. And the first step is to join me. Don't you want a better world? Do you want to keep living?_

"Why should I join you?"

_We are in a time when the universe is on the edge of reaching its ultimate destiny. Its fate is to achieve perfection, and it is up to us to gain that. All your worries, anxieties, and anything that weighs you down will be swept away through us. Don't you want that?_

"What would be the world like if that happens? What will be of Gary?"

_Gary will be included. You both will be together. Anyone you love, dead or living will be with you for all eternity. I will show you how… I want you to come with me._

"What are you gonna do to me?"

_You will see,_

A low rumble emanated the whole space. Quinn could not imagine how any of this would be possible even if there was no land.

_Let me tell you my name!_

A loud shaking erupted in the air, kind of like a fierce rumbling from an earthquake. The temperature began to suddenly rise up, replacing a dead cold with sweltering heat. The space began to be engulfed in bright red light, much intense as any neon light back at home. A low chuckle rang over, bringing vibrations to Quinn's body.

_I am Invictus!_

And just in front of her, red lights form to reveal that voice's true form: a symmetric figure bearing five eyes, distinct attachments on the side resembling horns, and its huge mouth seemingly giving a smile and moving as it gave a laugh.

Quinn froze in shock to see the gigantic monstrosity laughing in front of her. As she could no longer completely move, it made its way by going forward and entering its essence unto Quinn's eyes and mouth. The light surrounding her was intense, dashed with an indescribable kaleidoscopic display of horrors that did nothing but paralyze her in terror. Quinn's body began to feel a burning sensation inside and out as if there was fire set on and in her body. She could not scream, nor cry but give in to the intense pain. Invictus did not show any mercy, but laughed as it tried to enter into her mind.

She could fight it, but she was way down to fight back. Nevertheless, she resisted, moving her own body to keep the monstrosity out, but the more she fought, the more she began to get limp, and spasm uncontrollably from the burning pain. At last, her eyes were closed to darkness and her sensation went completely numb. All she knew was that it was as if she was detached from her own body.


	3. You Are Mine

The whole floor was covered in water. When Quinn stood herself up, she could find her feet and her ankles submerged in. She turned around, to see nothing but pitch black. At least she could still see her own body clearly as if it was well lighted. She could also hear the water sloshing as she moved.

"Where am I?" she whispered only to herself.

_I am here to change you._

"What does this even mean?"

_You cannot escape. This is your obligation._

Quinn had no other choice. She quickly turned to her back and dashed as far as she could go from that creature. Perhaps there was nowhere to go, but Quinn thought there must be a way out. She still had hope.

_You are full of hope and light. You will save the universe, and the reward will be greater than you imagine._

"Go away!"

_There can be no escape. You need to work for me._

"I am never working for you!"

_You are just too naïve, child. You have so much to learn about the order of the world._

And it was just that Quinn lost her balance and fell down to the pool. She must have tripped, but as

_Only I can save this universe and you from the destruction yet to come from Bolo. He is not who you think he is._

"I don't trust anyone!"

_What about her?_

Quinn suddenly came to a halt. Suddenly, someone dear to her was standing in front about centimeters away. It wasn't facing straight towards her, but she could recognize that short haircut, a lean and robust figure. She tried to say her name, but she couldn't.

Quinn thought, _What's my sister doing here?_

The figure turned her head and upon facing her, it suddenly dissipated into dust and all its contents just flew away in the wind.

Quinn ducked down and wrapped her hands on her head.

"Don't come anywhere near me!

Don't get into my head!

I won't let you in my mind!

I'm not letting you in.

Leave me alone!

Get out!

GET OUT!"

* * *

Quinn was no longer running. She laid down trying to rest from all this chaos. The ground was dry and cold, but at least there was no puddle at least to slow her down.

"What have you done to me?"

_I have much to unearth if I have to convince you to join me._

"I'm not letting you in my mind."

_Oh, really?_

"I'm not letting you in.

Get out of my head!

_**Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"** _

* * *

Suddenly, the distress in Quinn snapped off from her heart, like a lightbulb being switched off. She was not anymore lying down on the cold dark ground but kept afloat as she submerged in what seemed to be a sea. Her eyes were closed, but all she could see were memories, be it faint or vivid flashing before her vision. It was as if she was dreaming, or maybe lucid dreaming, obviously.

_What do you believe about the universe, Quinn?_

"It's complicated. Nobody knows why we are all here. You probably wouldn't even know why you exist. I don't even know why I would be here. I am just born and things just happen to me. There are many who believe that we all do have a purpose of why we are here, some just believe we are here for no reason at all, but for the sake of just existing."

_The Universe has a purpose: It is to be perfect._

"But why gain it through destruction. I can't accept this. No one would."

_What do you expect of the universe then?_

"I don't know, but whatever that may be, I'm gonna find out, and I'm not letting you get in my way."

_I doubt that. It is the universe's destiny to be ruled by us. It will happen, and it won't be halted by the likes of you._

"You're just gonna kill everyone! You'd kill me too!"

_It's not like I am going to kill anyone. Death only comes when you decide to. You are given a choice when you are on the brink of death. Your late loved ones will come and invite you to eternal joy, or you turn your back on them and continue living in this cruel world._

"I will choose what's right for me. Not you."

_No matter how hard you try, the universe will still end you._

A bright light shone overhead and Quinn looked up to see it, a splendor and terrifying light that she tried to shield her eyes. A loud vibrating sound emanating like a loud peal of a bell came along with it, and slowly it hurt Quinn's ears and the moment it reached its peak, she opened her eyes to see the space where she was before: all red and filled with corpses.

_You are truly strong, Quinn. I admire your resistance, yet you failed to keep me from entering your mind._

"Even if you went into my mind, you still can't control me."

Invictus gave a low chuckle,

_You are mine, Quinn._


	4. The Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short chapter. I have been busy, but I pledge to finish this story S3 comes out on March 20!

Gary, I hope you're okay.

I'm sorry you had to go through this. You've probably lost a lot, and so did I. I guess we are kinda even. We could've been friends at least, even without this whole ruckus. We could go watch a movie or something, maybe during Christmas. Maybe I could bring Tribore too.

What do you say, Gary?"

* * *

"Gary, I wonder if things were just different. If you weren't a prisoner or anything. You'd honestly make a good Infinity Guard, just like your dad. You'd hate moving posts and simulation trainings that literally slosh your brain. Trust me, I've been there many times, but hey, I've survived.

Right now, I really am surviving.

I have no one left.

But that's okay."

* * *

"I've made many attempts, to at least call someone, or maybe you, Gary, the first time I arrived here. No response. Final Space has no contact possible. Whatever may happen, just don't come here. Live your life as you wanted. No Infinity Guard to bring you down.

You are free."

* * *

_Quinn, it seems Gary will come here._

"..."

_He and a new team has been finding a way to get you. It was all Bolo's doing. All this, just so he could get you back._

"He's an idiot then,"

_He must be… he is coming. I'm sensing him._

"Gary?" Quinn whispered quietly in surprise. She knew Gary shouldn't have come, but she feared he would. How crazy Goodspeed was, and that's what Quinn disliked so much about him.

"This can't be real. You are only trying to mess with me!"

_I am not that insane as you think. He really is coming! He's coming!_

"You're lying!"

A low chuckle emanated the space and that was, yet again, its last response.

"No…" Quinn said softly as Invictus never came back for about a couple of minutes, "I can't it get him. I just can't."

* * *

_So long have I been unfree. Final Space is a wretched prison. I should've been on the top of every cosmo in reality. So long have I been trapped, no thanks to Bolo._

_Quinn is my living prisoner and all these Garys are my trophies. I should be glad that I am alive and have a purpose in killing each of them._

_This Gary, a sorry loser, is coming to Final Space to save my prisoner, and he is coming! How interesting. He is powerful. I must take him!_

_I must! I must! I must!_

_I will take his body, and reclaim the universe slowly but surely._

_I'm coming for you Gary!_

The mysterious entity from a far distance spotted a bright screen, right in front of its prisoner. Invictus crept closer slowly, and its eyes squinted to find the one who came, a blonde man in a rogue outfit, just like the ones its victims wore. It could stop at nothing, and basing on what it had heard, the man is definitely coming, and the screen, served a bridge for it to pass through and take him as its own.

_So, you have come, and I am going to take you._

Invictus gave a chuckle and shed its invisibility away, its red rays emanating the whole space, and for probably not the first time, it presented itself to him. The sight of an alternate Gary brought wonder and intrigue.

He must be powerful enough.

And with wonder reaching its peak, it forced itself to enter him, and finally. He was now his.

"No! Stop! Stop!"

Quinn's cries fell on deaf ears.

"Don't do this! Please! Leave him alone!" Quinn yelled furiously, but the entity didn't seem to back down.

_It is too late! Gary will become one of us, and so will you._

"Stop, please stop! I'm begging you!" She cried as the entity cast a whooshing dark veil on her vision.

_There is no escape! You will lose, Quinn!_

_"Please…_

"I'm begging you."

But it was all too late.


	5. He Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so basically, Invictus doesn't appear anymore in this chapter. Some bunch of italicized paragraphs after this break, " --- ", is an internal monologue by Quinn taking place right when she finally sees who came to pick her up.

Quinn didn't realize that she was still crying; there was no sobbing but a continuous flow of tears. All she could think of was that Gary was dead.

It had been a long time since Invictus went out that window and somehow… killed or did something terrible to Gary. Maybe it wouldn't come back. Maybe never. Invictus lied. She knew it could escape Final Space if it wanted to. She was lucky not to have gone to its side, and she was proud of that. Her sister would too. Now she hoped Bolo would come, and maybe save her from this mess. She hoped so fervently because she finally trusted him. But who knows? It would be whether or not that titan would come.

After a long thought, Quinn gave a heavy sigh, and for some reason, the tears stopped flowing.

Time passed and passed, and Quinn did nothing but close her eyes just to rest a bit.

Time kept on passing, and when she would open her eyes, they would only just see the same space with all the corpses floating around. At some point, however, something bright shone upon her. Its bright white rays stung her eyes, but that didn't stop her from looking through it with caution.

A large silhouette, in the shape of what seemed to be an irregular horseshoe-shaped spaceship, descended from the light. What came next was a sound Quinn hadn't heard in ages: a creak of an opening hatch. The ship wasn't far away The hatch just stayed open, and Quinn couldn't help with what would happen now. She curled her fists tightly and bobbed her head forward to get a closer look. She squinted her eyes and gasped in surprise.

Her focused eyes caught a lone figure of a person with a cord attached to their back descended slowly. Quinn kept looking intently at the coming person, and as soon as they were close enough for her to see clearly, she gave a gasp and suddenly froze to who she just had seen.

He really did come for her.

\---

_Gary, you damn bastard._

_I can't believe you risked your whole life and those in your tow to save me. You shouldn't have come here. There's no escaping Final Space, but I'm beginning to think that maybe, there's some silver lining in all this. Maybe we can get out. There has to be a way. I personally think you proved something that not a lot would prove_ — _not my colleagues, not even me._

_You are different, Gary. That must be why I really like you. We only just met, but it's as if our souls have already bonded at the beginning. Those messages you sent, that first date, your willingness to keep going on, shows that you're being your very best even if it doesn't seem like it. I think we are meant to be together, but are we meant to be?_

_If you're gonna get me, you'll have to be stuck here. Plus, you risked the whole universe just to do it. What a dick move. You are just too reckless, Goodspeed, but there must be a reason why you need to be reckless. I believe you are here for a greater purpose, and that's cool. You're definitely way better than those higher-ups who twiddle their wieners everyday anyway and think they are very important._

_I'm glad we met, Gary._

_Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this short fic! Can't wait for Season 3. Let's Go! :o


End file.
